Give Me Inspiration
by wanderousmaximus
Summary: Prompts i've received from my lovely followers
1. Turn Me On - Dantanchel-ish (Smutty)

**_Prompt from chicana805_: How about Rachel comes home and hears Santana and Dani going at it and accidentally walks on them some other time and gets turned on. They both tease but find out later she was turned on very much.**

* * *

Rachel walked into her loft after work. She had the 5am shift so she was home by 1:30, which she liked because she had the rest of the day to do whatever she wanted. Rachel made her way into the kitchen to make some lunch for her-self when she started hearing sounds that were all too familiar.

_"Yeah, Dani. Just like that." _Quietly echoed through the small home.

'At it again.' The brunette thought to herself while she continued to focus on the food cooking on the stove. Dani and Santana have a lot of sex. That's an understatement. They fuck like rabbits in heat: it's like they can't ever keep their hands off of each other. It didn't bother Rachel that they had sex while she was home, it just bothered her that they did it so often and weren't ashamed to let everyone know exactly what they were doing and how much they enjoyed it. She made her way to the couch, and decided to watch TV until they were finished. Going in her room wouldn't drown out the noise since they were right next to each other, and the only sound barrier they have are curtains. Which in all honesty isn't any kind of barrier at all.

"What was that? I think someone's home." Dani said abruptly removing her tongue from her girlfriends skin.

"Hey hey hey. You can't do that, don't be a tease." Santana groaned

"I think someone just came in though." The blonde stated worriedly.

"And when has that ever stopped us before?"

"I guess you have a point…"

"Yeah yeah. Ok. Tongue inside, right now!" the latina growled.

Dani smirked at the demand and lowered her head between her girlfriend's legs. She likely sucked Santana's inner thighs, knowing how crazy this would make her.

"I said no teasing. Come on, Dani please don't make me beg"

Normally Dani would make her girlfriend plead until she was blue in the face. But today she's feeling nice. The blonde flicked her eyes forward, she could feel the heat coming from Santana's center: and it drove her crazy. Dani leaned all the way forward wrapping her lips around her girlfriends bundle of nerves, sucking furiously before slipping her tongue out of her mouth and licking through her dripping folds.

"oh!" the latina practically screamed out. "Yeah Dani, just like that."

Dani continued her assault, enjoying the way her girlfriend tasted and the way her name sounded coming out of Santana's mouth.

Rachel woke up on the couch. She sat up slowly, cursing herself for not going to her room before falling asleep. She looked to the window, noticing the fading sunset. Looking at her phone she saw it was almost 6pm. She had taken a 3 hour nap, it actually felt pretty nice.

"Santana?!" she called out to her roommate. Rachel was hungry and wanted to go out to dinner. "Santanaaaaa?" she tried again. The latina never answered.

"Santana? Are you home?" Rachel called out yet again, this time making her way to the darker girls room. She reached up and without hesitation, slid the curtain to the side and stepped inside.

The brunette gasped: the sight before her freezing her in her tracks. Santana half way on top of Dani: both of them completely naked. The blonde's legs were spread apart and Santana had from what Rachel could tell two fingers inside of her. Dani was letting out small quiet whimpers while her chest rose up and down. The brunette could feel her face turning red, and for some reason she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and a jolt of heat suddenly running through her entire body.

"Oh my god!" she finally screamed out. Trying not to seem like she wasn't creepily staring at them for a good 5 seconds.

"What the hell?!" Santana screamed out while Dani scrambled to cover both of their bodies with a blanket. It was pretty pointless though, Rachel had already run out of the room.

Rachel didn't know what to do or even how to feel about what just happened. Neither of her friends had come from the room. She was terrified about what they would say, and she was more terrified about what she was feeling.

"Alright Berry. The next time you want to just come in my room, how about you knock on the wall? Or ask me if it's ok? Don't just barge in!" Santana strode up yelling, Dani coming to her side and holding on to her arm trying to calm her down.

"I did!" the shorter brunette stood to her feet attempting to defend herself. "I called out to you 3 times before I pulled your curtain back! Since we live in an apartment with no doors, maybe you should pay attention when people call your name!"

This made Santana smirk

"I was paying attention. But someone else was saying my name a little louder than you were, apparently."

"Santana!" Dani snarled and hit her arm.

"You know it's true, babe." The darker girl smiled to her girlfriend before turning back to her roommate.

"I know watching us get wanky turns you on, but try not to walk in on us anymore. Comprendes?"

Rachel immediately turned red, and her heart rate started to speed up, remembering what she had seen 20 minutes ago. Dani and Santana were laughing, and she did her best to join in so she wouldn't give away what was really going on.

"Wait." Dani said. She examined Rachel's face and posture. "It does turn you on doesn't it?"

"NO! Absolutely not! You must be insane. Honestly, Dani what kind of person do you think I am?" The shorter brunette shrieked. Her voice a lot higher than it needed to be.

"Oh my god." Santana laughed out. "It does!"

"Shut up, Satan. It does not!" she huffed out.

"Hm." The dark girl began thinking, and a smile covered her face. "Alright then. Let's test that theory." She grabbed onto Dani and pulled her close. "Watch." She commanded. The blonde looked confused, but just went with it. She wanted to find out too.

Santana leaned down to cover an already formed hickey on Dani's neck with her lips. She sucked harshly knowing this turned her girlfriend on more than anything. The blonde instantly reacted. Wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck, pressing their bodies impossible close. Santana's hands began roaming her girlfriends curvy body while she continued to tease the sensitive area beneath her lips. Dani let out a soft moan and Santana pulled away.

The latina walked over to her roommate to examine her. Rachel's face was read and she could practically feel the heat radiating from her pants.

"So, watching us does turn you on….Interesting." Santana said smugly. The couple looked at each other and smirked. Obviously they had the same thing going through their heads.  
"I guess we'll have to um. Do something about that, wont we?" Dani husked out. "Yeah. I think we do. " Santana stated before trekking back to her room. The blonde grabbed Rachel's hand and followed


	2. You Look Great - Dantana (Very Smutty)

_**Prompt from chicana805: how about Santana and dani have been dating casually and they both want to be official but their both scared to ask the other one .until that is Santana see's a girl flirting with dani at the movies and dani loose's it gets all jealous and possessive and finally asks her to be official fluff/ smut**_

* * *

RATED M***

_This prompt is entirely Santana's POV._

"Hey, San." Dani said through the phone. I could tell she was smiling, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter. She could make me nervous just talking to her over the phone.

"Hello, gorgeous. I was thinking we could catch a movie tonight. What do you say?"

"I'd love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6!"

We hung up and I began thinking of what we could talk about tonight. We've been seeing each other unofficially for almost a month but I've been too afraid to ask her to take the next step. It's 12pm now, so I have roughly 5 hours to figure out my game plan.

_5:15pm_

I've showered and gotten dressed. I'm dressed casually: in blue jeans, flat black boots, and a white long sleeve shirt. My black hair flat ironed and hanging past my shoulders.

"Dani, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask myself in the mirror. I've been practicing for the past 15 minutes.

"Dani. I really like you, and I think I'm ready to take the next step with you. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

No. Too formal.

"Baby.." No. I've never called her that, she might get weirded out.

"Dani, I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long tim-."

My 'practicing' was interrupted by my phone going off. I had an alarm set for 5:40. Time to pick up my hopefully future girlfriend.

I grabbed my purse, and headed out to my car. This is the most nervous I've felt in a long time. I slid into the driver's seat and pulled out my phone to send a quick text before pulling away.

**_Hey, gorgeous I'm on my way. See you soon ;)_**

The whole way there my heart alternated between beating impossibly fast and barely beating at all.

I walked into the apartment complex, up to Dani's floor and knocked on her door. She opened it almost immediately, letting me know she was anxious to see me. I'm happy she's almost as excited to see me as I am to see her.

"Hi." She says stepping into the hall and closing her door behind her.

"Hi, back." I say smiling and taking in her appearance. She's wearing blue jeans as well, but with black stilettos, a shirt with the name of some band I've never heard of, and her signature blazer: a solid white color. Her now brown hair is straight and all pulled over her right shoulder. When I first met her she was blonde and switched to blue within 2 days. She stuck with that for a few weeks and then went brown. I honestly don't care what color her hair is. She can pull anything off.

"You look great." I finally choked out.

"You always say that." She giggled. Dani took one of my hands and leaned in to press a lingering peck on my lips.

"That's because you always look great." I said as we pulled away.

"If you're going to compliment me this often, I think I'll keep you around for a while."

I suddenly remembered what I wanted to ask her. I'm not sure if I should do it now, or wait until I drop her off at home. Before I could decide she was pulling me towards the elevator.

"Come on, we'll miss the movie." She says. Her eyes bearing into me. Those chocolate brown orbs are like heroin to me. I could stare at them forever.

We walked hand in hand to my car, and I kept a hold of her while I drove. Dani tried making small talk but my mind is still on how I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. As we're watching the movie I'm still thinking, well over thinking, whilst I go to town on this coca-cola flavored slushy. I can't go to a movie and not get one. We aren't holding hands. I look over, and the brown haired beauty is completely zoned into the movie inhaling the chocolate candy I bought her.

After the movie I had to go to the bathroom after all the slushy I guzzled. Dani said she'd wait for me outside. When I walked out I saw her, _my date_, talking to another girl. I told myself not to freak out too much. They could know each other, or they could just be making random small talk while they wait for their significant others. I stood watching from afar, waiting to see what would happen. A minute had passed and I decided nothing was happening so I had no worries. That is until the girl placed her hand on Dani's arm, and then ran it all the way down to her hand to loosely connect their fingers.

'Are you shitting me, right now?' I cursed under my breath. I got so angry, my hands had balled into fists so tight I'm sure my knuckles are white. I was slightly relieved to see Dani pull away, and shake her head, no. A little more relaxed I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked as I strode over just as confident as ever.

"Oh hey! I was wondering where you were." Dani responded while taking one of my hands. Her voice was high pitched, like she was guilty of something. But she shouldn't feel guilty, and I really can't be angry. We aren't even actually together.

I drove Dani home and walked her up to her door, avoiding all conversation.

"Goodnight." I said and turned to leave.

"Santana?" she called out

"What?"

"What's going on? You seemed distracted earlier…and now you wont even talk to me."

"Nothing. Goodnight" I tried again

"No." she held onto my wrist. "Please, tell me."

I sighed obnoxiously and just glared.

"I…" my thought's were jumbled again. I looked down and noticed that our fingers have found their way to each other, laced perfectly together. There's no point in holding back now.

"I was trying to think of ways to ask you to be my girlfriend. I was really nervous that you'd say no, that's why I was distracted. When I came out of the bathroom at the movies, I saw that girl flirting with you. I just got so angry. I don't want anyone flirting with you, touching you, or holding your hand except me."

"Oh, Santana." She giggled. "The only girl for me is you. I've wanted to ask you for a while too. I was nervous you'd say no…"

"Really?" I asked, shocked. Dani nodded, yes. "So…will you? Be my girlfriend that is."

She lunged forward pressing her lips against mine. Our mouths began moving together in a way they never have before. Dani abruptly pulled apart.

"Wow" I breathed out.

"Yes." Dani said. "Yes." She said it again "Yes, yes ,yes."

I'm sure the grin on my face is so big it would be stuck there for a few days at least. I leaned back in to give my new girlfriend a kiss. We were getting heated again, my tongue darting out tasting her bottom lip before moving my lips down her jaw.

"Do you wanna come in?" Dani asked.

"So much."

She fiddled with the keys for a while, attempting to unlock her door while my lips kept working on her neck. Finally inside, she led me to her bedroom, a place I'd never been before. I'd have a look around, but I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. Dani pushed me onto her bed, and crawled up my body straddling my hips.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." She said while sucking on my neck.

"Me too." I made quick work of her blazer and t-shirt. Throwing them to the floor and focusing my attention back to the woman above me. She leaned down connecting our lips again. I flipped us over and began stripping myself out of my own clothes. Both of us are left in a bra and our jeans, and I moved to Dani's pants. Unbuttoning and pulling them down her legs. I scaled up her body leaving kisses on her legs, hips, stomach, between her breasts, and any other skin I could possibly reach. I reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and she lifted up slightly to help me. Once free of her brazier, I swooped down to take a nipple into my mouth. I've been waiting too long to do this. Teasing her would be teasing to myself as well. Dani's hands gripped the back of my head and a little whimper escaped her lips.

"mmm that feels so good." She said: her hips bucking up against mine trying to get some friction.

"You're still wearing too much, baby."

I gladly stood off the bed and ripped off my jeans. Before I could resume my position, I was being pushed against a wall and I felt a pair of familiar lips sucking lightly on my collarbone. Dani's hands and mouth roaming my body was making me crazy.

"Dani, I need you to touch me. Please." I begged without shame. The brown haired girl simply smirked and looked me in the eye. She hooked her fingers into my panties and slid them agonizingly slow down my legs, bending down to help me step out of them. On her way back up, Dani ran her tongue up my inner thighs making me shiver. She finally reached my center licking over it once, moaning and mentioning how good I tasted. The shorter girl kept moving up my body, until she settled on my neck.

"D, I nee- oh!" I was cut off by two of her fingers entering me. Her smaller body pressed aggressively into mine was holding me upright against the wall. My eyes are rolling to the back of my head; I won't be able to hold on too long. Her fingers are like magic, I can feel the heat and lust seeping out of my body. Semi quiet moans escape my throat, while she keeps a steady pace. I grip onto Dani's back digging my nails in trying to support myself. She quickens her pace, my knees start shaking. She uses her free hand to grab one of my legs and wrap it around her waist. She has better access now. Pumping in and out deeper and faster. I know I'm getting louder, but I don't care. This feels too good to attempt to be quiet. Dani kisses and sucks over my still bra covered breasts and moves back up to a sweet spot on my neck she found earlier this evening.

"Are you close?" she husks into my ear. The only response I can give is a nod and muffled 'mhm' . She used her thumb to rub over my clit, driving me even further up the wall.

"Fuck, Dani." I cried out, my hips beginning to thrust against her hand.

"You like that?" she asked, continuing her assault. "Cum for me, baby."

My heart began to beat faster, the heat in my stomach about to explode. Dani's fingers working their magic inside of me, her lips dragging over my skin, and her dirty talk pushing me over the edge. I held onto Dani with everything I had, my leg muscles gripping around her waist, my arms around her shoulder, and my walls tightened around her fingers. I cried out one last time, my body went limp against hers. At first I was worried she wouldn't be able to hold me up, but she was supporting me with ease.

"Holy shit." I finally breathed out. "That was amazing." I cupped Dani's face in my hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Really?" she asked sheepishly. "I was a little nervous."

I lead her over to lay on the bed with me. My legs are still a little weak.

"Dani, it was perfect." She began playing with my hair. "I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth" I teased.

"Oh God…You know. It just comes out, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, never apologize. It's very sexy." She blushed at this statement.

"I'm so happy we're together. It's what I've wanted for so long."

"Me too. If I knew the sex would be this good, I would have asked you sooner."

"Santana!" Dani scolded. "I don't think that's a very good reason." She giggled

"You know what I think?" I said placing kisses on her cheek and over her nose.

"What?" she kissed my lips

"I think it's your turn."


	3. Keep Singing? (Part 1) - Daya

**Prompt from EnglishMuffin: Demi bumps into Naya at the Glee wrap up party, but she's drunk and upset about Sean being a massive chode. Demi takes her home and comforts her, make it really cute and sweet. **

_AN: This is my very first Daya story! It was a little weird writing it. Please please please let me know what you think._

* * *

"Demi! I didn't think you were coming!" Naya heard someone say through a clouded mind. She had had a little too much to drink and couldn't tell who was talking. Hell, she couldn't tell who was standing two feet in front of her even if she tried.

"Yeah! I have a little break in my tour so I thought I'd come. I love hanging out with all of you." The now pink haired girl responded.

Naya scanned the room, making sure no one was paying too close attention to her. She held her glass up to the bar tender. "fill her up" she demanded. Vodka. It's in a water glass with ice. Naya was already two full glasses in, and before she knew it she was going on four…five…si-

"I think you've had enough." Someone said from behind the latina. She turned around, and none other than Demi was stood staring with concern. She grabbed the glass from Naya's hand and told the bartender not to give her anything else to drink unless it was water or coffee.

"Hey! I'm th-thirty" Naya giggled. That wasn't at all what she meant to say. "I mean. I'm stthi-thirsty." She giggled again.

"Ok. Let's get you home." Demi said, not even bothering to wait for a response. She grabbed Naya around the waist and practically carried her to her car and placed her in the passenger seat.

"Demi. Where are we going? I want more potato juice." Naya slurred. Her eyes half closed, and her head resting against the seat.

"Nope. No more vodka, or any kind of alcohol for you. But here's some water." She handed a bottle to Naya and she immediately began drinking it. "I'm taking you home." The pink haired girl stated before pulling out of the small parking lot and out onto the busy streets of LA. Even at 9:30pm there was traffic.

20 minutes later and half way to her house, Naya was starting to sober up a little and she remembered there was no way she could go home.

"No no no. We can't go to my house. That chode is gonna be there and I don't wanna see him." She pouted.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. Umm." Demi started to think. "You can just crash at my place tonight."

"No I can't"

"Hush. I'm taking you home with me and there's nothing you can do about it." She smirked. Naya gave a small but genuine smile. This is the first time she's felt any glimmer of happiness in days. It was nice.

Another 15 minutes passed and the pair was finally at Demi's apartment. They had changed into comfortable clothes and were sitting on the couch with cups of coffee.

"Hey thanks. For letting me stay here." Naya said.

"It's really not a problem. How do you feel? Sobered up?"

"I'm still drunk but I'm not as gone as I was an hour ago. The water and coffee really is helping."

Demi stayed silent. Momentarily contemplating whether or not to ask what's going on between Naya and Sean. She knows the wedding was called off, but she doesn't know any details.

"Hey, Naya?"

"Yeah?"

"What…um. Why were you drinking so much tonight? This is so unlike you."

"Sean…we had a pretty big falling out. He doesn't really like the choices I make, and I don't like his. I think we were just caught up in lust for so long we chose to ignore it…I don't really want to get into specifics. Let's just say I wish I had known sooner that we weren't made for each other."

Naya began remembering the past year. It had been so happy. At least she thought it was. She was lying to herself, making herself believe she was happy. Tears started welling up in the latina's eyes despite trying to hold herself together. The alcohol in her system wasn't helping at all with her emotions. Soon enough she was sobbing and knew that it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Oh no no no. Please don't cry." Demi pleaded. "I didn't mean to upset you" she moved closer, pulling the taller girl in to cradle her body. Naya instantly grabbed her friend in a hug and buried her face in her neck.

"Demi, my heart hurts so much." She cried out. "I really loved him…I still do. I wanted so bad for us to work."

"I know sweety." Demi responded. She began stroking her hair and placed countless kisses to the top of her head. "Come on. Let's get you into bed, you need to rest."

The two stood and began walking towards the section of the house with the bedrooms.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I can't handle being alone anymore." Naya asked.

"Anything you need."

Hand in hand, they went to Demi's room and swiftly made their way under the covers. Naya had her back turned and was still obviously heavily crying.

"Hey. Come here." Demi whispered. Naya turned around to see open arms. This warmed her heart and she gladly snuggled into her friends embrace. Demi began singing an unfamiliar tune while rubbing small circles on Naya's back.

"I like that." The latina said, her voice tired.

"Really? I just wrote it. I'm thinking of putting it on the album."

"Keep singing. Please?"

And she did. Demi sang her new tune 3 times. Half way through the 4th time Naya had finally fallen asleep.


	4. Keep Singing? (Part 2) - Daya

_The Next Morning_

Santana woke up to the sound of soft music coming from a different room, the other side of the bed left empty. She slowly opened her eyes, immediately remembering what happened the night before. She was drunk and Demi took her home, saving her from a week's worth of embarrassing publicity. She would be forever grateful. Naya stood out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. All the water and coffee she consumed the night before nearly exploding out of her.

Naya walked through the house towards the source of the music and found herself in front of closed door. She brought her fist up and knocked softly. No answer.

"Demi?" She called out, knocking louder this time.

"Come in!"

"Hey." Naya said as she tentatively walked into the room. Clearly it was Demi's music studio, or music space. It was hard to tell what it was exactly supposed to be. There was a giant desk against the back wall with 3 computers on it, there was a key board, a little box with buttons which Naya guessed was for percussion, there were 4 guitars in the room: all different sizes and styles, and lastly papers. There were papers everywhere. Scattered on the floor, the desk, in the trash, and on a music stand. Some of the pages were full of words, others full of music notes, and some had one or two words and was half balled up.

"Sorry it's such a mess. I don't really have a good reason. When I'm working it just happens." Demi said: embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't apologize. It's your house, whatever you need to do to make those amazing records of yours is completely acceptable."

Both girls moved to the kitchen to get some breakfast…or early lunch. It's almost 11:30 now. A few moments of awkward silence passed as they ate before Demi spoke up.

"So how are you feeling? Hung-over at all?"

"Actually no. All that water and coffee you forced me to drink last night prevented that from happening…Thanks by the way. For everything. You saved me from embarrassing myself in public, a hang-over, and from seeing my ex all in the same night."

"Well. We're friends right? I'm supposed to do these things for you. And you hold a special place in my heart since you were the first girl I kissed." She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Wait really? You've never kissed a girl before?"

"No. Not until you."

"Ok but that wasn't a kiss. That was a millisecond long peck, and you were so shy you barely put any pressure on my lips."

"Alright so I take it you've kissed a girl before."

"Obviously."

"So…tell me. Details, I have to know this story."

"Ok. So I was 17 and she was gorgeous. Tall, black hair, pail milky skin, rosy cheeks, just absolutely perfect." Naya started. Her eyes glowing just thinking about it. "I always had a crush on her, and I never thought someone like her could ever want someone like me. I was always staring which I'm sure she noticed. One day she just walked up to me and said 'My place after school' and after that it was history. We basically just made out every day all the time."

"That's your big story? You just made out all the time?"

"You asked about kissing you didn't ask about anything else."

"True…so what was it like?"

"It was amazing. She's the best person I've ever had the pleasure of kissing. In fact I think in general, girls are more talented with their mouths than boys."

Demi began thinking to herself. She'd always wondered what it was like to be with a woman, but she never knew how to go about it. How do you know if another girl is into that? How do you even flirt with a girl? She could barely flirt with a guy and pull that off.

"What are you thinking about?" Naya interjected.

"Was it…was it weird? You know, because she was a girl. And are you gay? Well you aren't gay, you were engaged to a man. So are you bi? Wow. Ok I'm rambling. I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"You're just curious. It's totally fine. I've always liked boys just as much as I like girls so I guess you could say I'm bi. I never really think about that though. If I'm into someone I'm just into them, why should it matter?"

"That's a good way to think about it. You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Was it…weird? Being with a girl for the first time."

Naya smirked, an idea popping into her head. She got out of the chair she was sitting in and moved to sit next to Demi.

"Well at first I was a little terrified and I think she could tell. So she took it slow…like this." She placed one hand on the shorter girls shoulder.

"And then she leaned in so our faces were really close, but not touching." Naya moved in and Demi suddenly got nervous. It was like she could feel her heart beating in her throat. She wanted to kiss Naya. If she were being completely honest, she'd always had a little crush on the darker girl. And who wouldn't, she's absolutely gorgeous.

"She stayed like this for a moment, waiting to see if I would pull away. And when I didn't…"

Naya closed the gap between them, roughly pressing their lips together. Any nerves Demi felt quickly disappeared the second their mouths began moving together. Naya moved both of her hands to tangle into the soft strands of pink hair and tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Subconsciously, Demi grabbed onto the front of the shirt Naya was wearing and pulled her onto her lap. For Naya this was just supposed to be a demonstration, 5 seconds max. But the spark she felt when their lips connected kept her from pulling away. Demi honestly didn't know what this was: she had a feeling the taller girl just wanted to show her what it was like to kiss a girl but for some reason they didn't want to let each other go.

Both girls finally pulled away from each other, but still close enough for their noses to brush. Their eyes clouded with lust and desire.

"Wow, I guess girls are more talented with their mouths than guys."


	5. You Set My Soul Alight - Dantana

**Prompt from anon: Santana meets dani at a concert because dani spills her drink on Santana and she goes to flip out on her but gets all flustered because she thinks she's super cute**

* * *

Tonight's the night. Santana get's to see her favorite band 'Muse' live for the first time. She's been looking forward to this for months. As soon as the tour dates were announced the latina hopped on her laptop to see when the tickets would go on sale so she could be the first one to get them. Liz, a girl from her dance class, went with her. They had become close over the past year and bonded even more over their mutual love for Muse.

"How excited are you?" Liz asked as they walked through the doors of the venue.

"Oh my God. I can't even. Just. I can't form words. I'm spazzing so hard right now."

"Me too. I'm so glad this is a small venue. We might be able to get to the front. Maybe one of them will spit on me!"

"Alright Liz. Calm down…although that would be awesome."

Both girls giggled and proceeded to the open audience space, purchasing a drink before settling into a spot.

2 opening bands and 3 drinks later Santana and Liz were irrationally excited and slightly intoxicated.

"Ok we can hang out on the side because it gets way too hot in the middle with everyone all pressed against you." Santana said, grabbing her friends hand and moving to a relatively open space.

The tour crew came out on stage to set up for the band and everyone started going crazy. The whole crowd began moving forward in anticipation. Santana was glad she was on the side so she wouldn't get shoved and sandwiched between sweaty people that would probably be a lot taller than her. Finally everything was set up and the drummer walked on stage, and took his place to begin testing the sound. The crowd went wild again pushing and shoving trying to get to the front. Both girls were laughing at how unfortunate everyone else was, laughing until Santana felt cold liquid spilling down the side of her shirt and down her leg. From the smell of it, it was beer. Gross. That smell wont go away until she get's changed.

"I am sooo sorry! I stayed on the outside so I wouldn't get pushed but I guess I was still too close." A woman's voice spoke. She began patting the latina's clothing, attempting and failing at getting her dry.

"Just stop." Santana said, her voice monotonous and barely loud enough to hear over all the screaming. She was just so angry. This is what she wanted to avoid.

"I really am sorry. I can buy you a new shirt from the merch table."

"You know…" Santana started, finally looking up at the culprit. Her eyes widened not expecting this girl to be so…cute. She was pretty short, wearing jeans, combat boots, and a muse shirt, all were black. Her hair long and brown, with an undercut: a lot of people can't pull it off but she rocks it. Her skin is absolutely flawless, annoyingly so. "I um…that's not necessary. Really."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset."

"Well I was. I was trying to avoid getting stuff spilled on me. But what else am I supposed to expect? I'm at a concert." Santana rambled.

"If you say so." The girl said before walking away.

Santana stared as the girl who's name she didn't know strolled away: mentally kicking herself for not asking.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" the drummer yelled into a microphone. The crowd began screaming, deafening Santana and Liz's ears.

"We're having a little difficulty with the guitars, as soon as that's worked out we will do our best to give you a show you'll never forget!"

The crowd yelled again until the stage was empty. There's no telling how long the wait would be so the two girls made their way back out of the arena to get themselves another drink.

"So what was up with that awkward staring thing with that girl?" Liz asked as they stood in line.

"What do you mean?" Santana responded, obviously trying to hide her guilt.

"You were ogling her like you haven't seen a woman in 50 years."

"Ok, so I thought she was cute. So what?"

"Really? You think I'm cute?"

Santana froze, her cheeks turning red (as red as they could with her darker skin). She slowly turned around to look at the shorter girl. She had a shirt in her hand and handed it to her.

"I felt bad, so I got you a shirt anyway."

"Um thanks." Santana said as she awkwardly accepted the garment.

"So who are you here with?" Liz asked the brunette.

"No one, actually. None of my friends like Muse but I wasn't about to miss the one time they were in town because they didn't want to come."

"Great, then you can join us. I'm Liz." She introduced herself. "And this is Santana." She gestured to her friend.

"I'm Dani. It's nice to meet you." Dani extended her arm to shake both of their hands. She held onto Santana's a little longer than necessary. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and I'll meet you guys out there!"

"Great!"

When Dani walked away Santana turned to her friend and gave her a look of disapproval.

"What? You said she was cute. Maybe she thinks you are too!"

"No Elizabeth. She probably thinks I'm a weirdo now! Now she's gonna spend the concert with us which she'll probably find even weirder!"

"Orrrrr. She thinks you're hot and took the opportunity to possibly get to know you better. The girl bought you a $25 shirt and she doesn't even know you!"

"Alright alright fine. I'll go with it."

"Yay! Just try not to get nervous and do that weird rambly stutter thing ok?"

Santana rolled her eyes and proceeded back into the room full of crazy screaming people.

The concert began 10 minutes later. All 3 girls losing themselves in each song, singing every word, and dancing in synch with every beat. Dani was undeniably flirting with Santana the entire time: Swaying into the side of her body, just enough to touch but not enough to make her uncomfortable, grabbing her hand every time a song sped up and they had to jump, and most prominently the stolen glances and toothy smiles.

"Supermassive Black Hole" began playing. Santana looked up the setlist beforehand so she knew it was the last song. She was sad that it was coming to an end. She wished she could say it was because she was focused on the band but the latina was really focused on the shorter girl beside her. She couldn't help but stare at Dani.

They stand outside on the sidewalk raving about how amazing the band sounded live, how much they wanted to see them again, and how worth it the band merch was.

"Alright well thanks so much for letting me join you! I had fun!" Dani said leaning in to give Liz a hug.

"No problem at all. Us Muse lover's gotta stick together!" Liz proclaimed as she accepted the embrace.

"Santana." The brunette stated as she turned to face the latina.

"Dani." She gave a goofy smile.

Dani stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the center of the taller girls back. Santana hugged back, inhaling the scent of the brunettes hair. Santana felt a hand slowly slide down into her back pocket. Dani stood on her toes so her lips could reach the latina's ear.

"Call me ok?" she whispered. "I think you're really cute too." She pulled away and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Santana." Dani said as she left. Hoping it wasn't the last time they would see each other.


	6. Tomorrow - Dantana

_Prompt from Anon: Its just an idea but you should do like a dantana drabble and santana is dancing to nut bush city but like santana is a shy person and hasn't really said much all semester, but she's like tired of being silent and wants to show off her "diva-ness" that she's been hiding and Dani takes notice. or whatever you come up with i just love the nut bush city performance._

* * *

Santana got to the NYU school library at 6am. Why was she there when there were no midterm exams going on? Well she worked there. Having an on campus job looked good on her resume and it was nice to have a work study job. The library opens at 7, but she had to be there an hour early to get everything ready. During finals and midterm season it was open 24 hours which was a difficult time to be working. The latina would rather come to work early than have to stay over night. She put her headphones in, went to the back and came back out with a rack of books to put on the "hold" shelf for the people that reserved a book in advance.

Dani walked into the library at 6:30. She's working the front desk today so there's no need to be there any earlier, it doesn't take that long to set up.

6:50

"I better go to the bathroom before people start coming in." Dani thought aloud.

She knew there would be a big flood of people the first hour and she wouldn't have time to pee. She walked towards the restroom, running her hands through her pink hair when she heard some rather loud singing. Dani searched around and saw a girl putting books away. A girl she knew. Santana. Dani and Santana had met a year ago when they first started working at the library. They had trained together and became friends. Not too close though. Santana is very shy, and it hasn't changed a bit in a year. In all honesty Dani had a bit of a crush on the latina but didn't have the slightest idea if she played for her team so she couldn't make a move. Dani ignored her thoughts and watched the gorgeous girl sing in her own world for another minute before continuing to the bathroom.

For another week. The two did the same thing. Santana went into work at 6, Dani at 6:30. Dani listened to her sing and eventually start dancing. They had the same lunch break, so usually they sat together and made minimal small talk. Dani never said she'd seen the latina in the early mornings.

The next week Dani walked into the library expecting to see Santana singing and dancing, which she did. But today was different. She was doing full on choreography…and it was damn good. The pink haired girl set her stuff down and leaned on a bookcase, staring down the small aisle as Santana did her dance. Nutbush by Tina Turner, there was no mistaking the song. Dani noticed the taller girl was partial to oldies, good oldies and she performed them well. Santana did a quick spin still not noticing Dani watching her. She did a few sharp moves, popping her body in a way that made the shorter girl both envious and horny. Whipping her hair around, the dance continued and Dani was surprised she didn't sound out of breath at all. Finally it finished and Santana pulled her headphones out of her ears.

Dani brought her hands up and started slowly clapping, a smile plastered across her face. Santana turned around and her cheeks turned pink, and eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"H-how much of that did you see?" Santana asked. It was obvious she was horrified.

Dani laughed before responding. "Well I saw about 2 minutes worth of singing and choreographed dancing."

"Oh my God" Santana covered her face with her hands. "Is there any way you can forget you saw that? Please?"

"I mean I could do that. But who would want to forget a performance like that?"

"Very funny. Seriously though. Don't tell anyone about that, it was just once."

"No it wasn't!" Dani argued. "I come in here every day at 6:30 and every day you're singing and dancing. I see you." She smiled

"So you've been watching me?" The latina's cheeks still showing pink through her tanned skin.

"You weren't exactly hiding. You're in the aisle that's on the way to the bathroom. I do have to say I'm very impressed."

"Impressed?"

"Yeah. I could tell you were a good singer before and you had good rhythm. But just now you put everything into it. You're amazing, what's your major anyway?"

"Thanks." She said nervously "Um, mechanical engineering. You?"

"Seriously? Wow. Great singer, great dancer, gorgeous, AND you're really fucking smart. Whoever you end up with is gonna be so lucky. Oh and I study business, music, and theatre."

"Really? So you're an artist."

"I am. You know we've known each other for a year and this is the longest conversation we've ever had. Why is that?"

"I don't know. I just…people scare me."

"Do I scare you?"

"When I first met you, you did for about 30 seconds. Then you spoke to me and it melted away. For some reason you've always just felt safe."

Dani just smiled. Flattered by the compliment but still trying not to get too excited.

"Did I just say that out loud? God. See this is why I don't talk, I scare people off."

"Oh no don't worry. I thought it was cute, and very sweet. People don't talk me up very often I gotta take what I can get."

"I suppose you're right." Santana responded. Her bashful nature still shining through.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Yes, Dani. You can ask one more question." The latina smiled.

"Wow, I didn't think you actually knew my name."

"Yeah I know your name even though you're wearing a name tag. You told me your name when we first met and I never forgot it. Now, your question."

"If you're so shy. Why do you feel comfortable singing and dancing in here?"

"Well. It's private, but it also isn't. I hope one day I'll be able to come out of my shell and show everyone the diva I truly am. This is kind of a start."

"I can see that. Anyone could have walked by and saw you. That anyone was me, and it was someone that makes you feel safe. So it wasn't too bad was it?"

"…No. Wasn't bad at all."

"You know what I think?" Dani asked. "I think every day you should just do something crazy and out of your comfort zone."

"But I'm comfortable in my comfort zoneee." The latina whined.

"That's the point. If you want people to see the bad bitch I know you are, you have to break out of your shell! Santana you're so talented, just once a day do something you'd never even think of doing normally. Talk to a stranger, go dance in public, go to an open mic night, or go-"

Dani was rambling, going through every idea she had of how the latina could show her stuff. The pink haired girl kept talking, using her hands and becoming more eccentric. Lost in her own words. She didn't see it coming, but Santana had walked over to her, cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her. Not too aggressively: it was gentle and timid. Dani was very surprised. She didn't exactly know what to do. If she tried to deepen the kiss she could scare the taller girl away, but she didn't want to break the contact. So she just savored the feeling of the Santana's lips on hers trying to remember the way their lips molded together.

The latina pulled away and stared into Dani's eyes. The sheepish look quickly made it's way back to her face.

"Was um...was that ok?"

Dani just curved up one side of her mouth in a devilish smile and bit her bottom lip. Santana nearly lost it, it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. The pink haired girl responded by reconnecting their lips again. Pushing them up against a bookcase, Dani pressed her body into the taller girls. A little more sure of them selves they kissed harder, moving their mouths against each others.

"So…That was my spontaneous act of the day. How was that?" Santana laughed as she leaned her forehead against the shorter girls.

"I think for your first day you did great. What do you think you'll do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I'm finally going to ask you out."

* * *

**I have so many prompts just sitting in my inbox. Send me one if you like, i'll be working on them. Get them in while you can!**


	7. Little Finn - Dantana (Fluff)

Prompt: Here you go santana and dani have been marred for 2 years and Santana is pregnant with their first kids she's having twins it's a girl and boy .santana wants to name the boy after Finn but she's nervous of asking dani if that is ok with her dani can make their daughter .their in the middle of celebrating their anniversary when her water breaks goes to labor everyone is their and they ask faberry to be their godmothers to their twins .seeing her babies the first time dani gets so emotional an Saids hello Finn hello whatever you choose to name her daughter fluff please thank you.

* * *

_Santana's POV_

"Hello baby mama!" Rachel beamed as she walked into my relatively new home.

Dani and I lived in our same shabby little apartment the first year of our marriage. When we decided to start a family, we knew it wouldn't do. I found a nice 3 bedroom house in a good neighborhood and luckily my wife loved it just as much as I did. Now here we are, one year later and I'm 8 months pregnant. Dani was currently at work. She worked as a studio instrument player/ backup singer. Basically when an artist needed to record a song she would play guitar and piano for the track and if needed backup vocals. It was a relatively simple job for her that she became good at and it pays well.

"Hi, Rachel. How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I asked pulling her into a hug. My huge belly getting in the way.

"You're going to be a mother, Santana. It's appropriate." The very small girl stepped back and gaped. "I swear you're bigger every time I see you! And that's saying something since I'm pretty sure I haven't gone a day without stopping by to check on you."

"Well, that tends to happen when you're carrying twins."

We moved to sit on the couch and my lovely friend got us something to snack on while we chat.

"Soooo. Have you and Dani thought of any names?"

"Sort of. We've narrowed it down to 10 boy names and 8 girl names."

"That doesn't sound very narrowed down. So for the boy what are you thinking?"  
"Actually." I trailed off twiddling my thumbs. I had a good idea but I didn't know what Rachel would think. We've been best friends for a long time now but I was till wary. "I like the name Finn…what do you think?"

"Oh Santana." Tears threatened her eyes.

* * *

I read the prompt after I wrote it and completely forgot to include faberry...oops!

"Do you not like it? I mean I know he was everything to you, but he was such a wonderful person. I just…I owe him so much. When my son grows up and he asks where he got his name I want a good story to tell. Then maybe he'd strive to be just as good a person." Rachel wasn't saying anything. Just thinking and crying. "Or maybe you wanted the name for your son…"

"No." One word, it was all she said. No she didn't want the name? No she didn't want me to use it? Or no to both? "It's a fantastic idea" She said pulling me into a hug, her tears soaking through my shirt.

"Are you sure, Rachel?"

"Yes. I would love to name my son 'Finn' but I don't think my future husband would want to name our child after my dead ex-fiance."

"True. He probably won't be too keen about your 'Finn' tattoo either."

Rachel gasped in disbelief, her mouth left hanging open.

"Yes, I know about that. Don't worry about though, I haven't told anyone." I giggled, popping a chip in my mouth.

"How did you?...you know what. I'm not even gonna ask, you've always had a way of knowing everyone's secrets."

"It's a gift." I smirked. "But seriously, you're alright with me using his name?"

"Absolutely. I couldn't think of anyone better to have that name than my nephew" She smiled and softly laid her hand on my large belly.

"I'm glad…now I have to convince Dani. And to do that I'd actually have to bring it up."

"You haven't even asked her yet? Santana the babies are due in a month!"

"I know I know. I was more afraid of asking her than you. She didn't know Finn, and she's pretty partial to the name 'Andrew' at the moment."

"Well it couldn't hurt to ask. The worst thing she could say is 'no'." she reasoned.

"True. I'm still nervous. I'll bring it up to her tomorrow, we're celebrating our 2 year anniversary." I smiled

"Aww how cute! And I wouldn't worry too much about the name. I for one am flattered that you even wanted to name your son after Finn. And I know Finn would be honored knowing that as well."

* * *

"Baby, what are you doing?!" I cried out. Dani put me in bed and said she would be right back. But that was 20 minutes ago.

"I'm coming!" she shouted from the hallway.

"Actually you aren't, unfortunately." I scoffed, slightly frustrated. Since I got pregnant I've been more horny than usual, which is hard to believe. The first part of my pregnancy, my wife happily pleased me whenever I was in the mood and of course I returned the favor. When I got really big Dani got weirded out and thought the babies would be traumatized if we had sex.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter! I don't want my kids first words to be 'wanky'" she air quoted as she walked into the room. She had a tray in one of her hands.

"Maybe if we got wanky I wouldn't say such dirty things." I smirked. Dani just rolled her eyes and placed the tray in my lap.

"Happy anniversary, Santana." She smiled just inches from my face. I closed the gap and kissed her. We've been together for 6 years and every kiss still feels like our first.

Dani sat on the bed with me and fed me fruit. It was my number 1 craving. We talked, and laughed, stole a few kisses and just soaked in our happiness.

"You know." Dani started. "You are a huge pain in the ass, but I love you."

"Is that any way to speak to a pregnant lady? Danielle I am carrying your children, show some respect." I retorted sarcastically. She laced our fingers together and gave me her 'look.' The "say it back" look. I smiled ear to ear and sighed contentedly.

"I love you too. So much."

Dani lifted our laced fingers and kissed the back of my hand, trailing her gentle pecks up my arm to my neck. I couldn't help but let a little moan escape my mouth.

"Don't start, if you aren't gonna finish." I breathed out. She continued kissing

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about something." I started. "I was thinking…what if we named our son 'Finn'? I know you didn't know him. But it would mean a lot to me if that could be his name, maybe even his middle name."

"Alright, we'll talk about it later. But right now…Let's get wanky." Dani whispered in my ear. We both giggled. Dani kissed my ear before moving down and taking my skin lightly between her teeth, sucking on the sensitive patch of skin she knew would make me come undone. I let out another moan, much louder than the one that escaped my lips earlier. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my head and attached our lips together, moving a bit to make our body positions a little more comfortable. I had ripped off Dani's shirt and she made quick work of my sweat pants.

"I need you right now." I panted. "I can't wait anymore."

Dani smiled and lunged forward pushing her tongue into my mouth. As our lips danced I felt her hand sliding up my inner thigh. Finally, I felt her first touch over my underwear which we had conveniently forgotten to rid from my body. I kissed her forcefully groaning at her teasing. And then I felt a warm liquid spill out of me…a lot of it. Dani pulled away giving me a strange look, she pulled her hand up. Both of us saw it was covered.

"Did…did you pee on me?" she asked not exactly sure how to assess the situation.

"N-no. I think my water just broke."

My wife froze. Fear written all over her face. I had already gotten up and put my pants back on.

"Dani! Babies! Coming out of me! Lets go!" I shouted. It seemed to bring her back to life. In a flash she was back in her clothes, had our pre prepared bag over her shoulder and was helping me outside into her car. On the way we called Rachel, and trusted her to let everyone know.

When we got to the hospital my contractions had started. The pain of which I couldn't even begin to describe. Luckily my doctor was on duty. He had a look at me and decided it would be safer to have a C-section. In a flash I was in the operating room. Dani holding my hand and looking slightly squeamish as they sliced into my belly, but she held it together. The first baby was pulled out, 5 seconds later I heard crying and 20 seconds later the doctor said.

"We have a perfectly healthy baby boy! One more, mama's"

Before I knew it the other was out. The crying was heard and the doctor told us she looked healthy as well and it was time to start stitching me up.

"Go see them." I told Dani. She looked at me, and I could tell she was worried about my well being. "I'm fine, I need you to go see if our children are ok."

She walked over to where the nurses were checking our babies.

"They're beautiful." I heard her say through tears. "She looks just like you…and he looks like he's gonna be a feisty one."

I was stitched up and taken to recovery and Dani tagged along with me. They wanted to complete their newborn tests on the babies. Having twins is dangerous and they wanted to take extra precausion.

We were allowed one additional person to come in the room and we chose Rachel.

"Hiii." She beamed. "Where are the babies?"

"Right here." A nurse said as she wheeled them in.

"Can I hold them?" I asked right away. I had only gotten a glimpse of them before I was taken away.

"Only one at a time." The nurse said bending down and picking up the child with the pink blanket wrapped around her. She walked over and gently placed her in my arms.

"Momma, do you wanna hold your son?" she asked Dani.

"Of course I do!" she beamed.

The nurse handed Dani the baby who was a bit fussy. She began bouncing up and down, and that seemed to resolve the problem right away.

"Hi, Finn." Dani said, a single tear running down her cheek. "I'm your other momma."

Rachel and I looked at each other and then looked back.

"You're ok with the name?" I asked

"Of course I am." She said "Finn Andrew Lopez-Hansen…how does that sound?"

"I love it…what about her?"

"How about Isobel?" Dani asked. I thought it over and smiled.

"Yeah. Isobel Rachel Lopez-Hansen."

"Wait what?" Rachel interjected.

"Rach, we love you. You've been our best friend from the beginning. We were wondering if you'd like to be Isobel's God Mother?"

The short girl smiled before responding. "Only if I get to hold her."


	8. Emotional Day - Dantana (Cop Santana)

Prompt: cop santana bring ur child to work day and san brings hers and dani's daughter/son and someone gets hurt or something (idk I just really wanna see cop santana)

* * *

"Maya! If you still want to come to work with me we have to leave in 10!" Santana shouted up the stairs. She heard a muffled 'ok' and was satisfied so she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Babe, I don't know about this." Dani started, she was drinking her morning coffee while preparing everyone's lunch for the day. She was dressed comfortably, her blonde hair sitting on top of her head "I already worry enough about you everyday being a cop. I don't want to worry about our daughter either."

"I swear, nothing will happen to her." The latina said slipping her arms around her wife's waist from behind. "I'm detective now, so I'm never really in the field. And if I am it's a crime scene, not an active one." She kissed Dani's cheek trying to reassure her.

"Ok. I'll try not to worry. Are you taking Michael to school, or do I need to do it?"

"I will take him. It's your day off, you should relax." She smiled and headed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Michael! Maya! Let's go!"

The two kids came running down the stairs and into the kitchen to bid Dani farewell.

"Byeee!" Michael was first. The couples 9 year old. He ran into the blonde giving her a hug.

"Buddy, can you try not to get in trouble today please? It's my day off and I'd really love it if I wasn't called into your principles office." She smiled. Michael was carried by Santana and it was obvious, both in his looks and his personality. He was a little trouble maker and had quite the mouth on him.

"Ok, I'll try." He said running towards the door.

"Bye, mommy." Maya said giving Dani a hug. Maya is 12, and was carried by Dani. She looked exactly like her mother but with brown hair. But she is extremely quiet, unlike both of her parents, and she's attached to both of her mom's at the hip. Even though she's going through puberty she still wants to be around her parents which is surprising to the couple.

"Bye sweety. I want you to listen to your mom ok? Be careful and don't talk to anyone unless they're police."

"I wont." She said before placing a kiss on her mothers cheek and heading out the door.

"Bye babe." Santana said leaning over the counter to kiss her wife goodbye. "I'll be back no later than 5!" she shouted as she exited.

"So this is where we drink coffee, um this is the bathroom, this is the cell where we hold suspects, and this is my desk where I do most of my work."

"It's not as exciting as I thought." The girl responded

"I know. It's the field work that's really cool. Lucky for you we have an errand to run." The latina smiled. "But first lets introduce you to a few people."

The two walked around and greeted everyone. Maya was polite and shy as per usual and everyone commented on how beautiful she is and how much more beautiful she'll be when she's older.

"So, what do you think of my job so far?" Santana asked as she drove down the relatively deserted street.

"Well." Maya started. "It's alright I guess. I thought there would be more action."

"Sometimes there is. But I'm glad there isn't"

"Why? Isn't it boring when nothing happens?"

Santana sighed as she mulled over horrible scenarios in her head. "I don't want you getting hurt. Your mommy would kill me if anything happened to you…We wouldn't know how to go on without you."

Maya reached over the center console and grabbed Santana's free hand. "I'm not worried. I know you'll always protect me, right?"

Santana was a bit surprised at the question. Her daughter was correct, she'd lay her life on the line for her children. The latina just didn't know her daughter actually trusted her that much. It was heart warming. Before she could respond there was a call in for back up at a robbery at a liquor store. Santana wasn't too far away and these things were minor.

They pulled up a little ways away from the store. It was safer and Santana safely placed her daughter in the car of one of her coworkers she trusted, Jake. She told Jake to drive Maya home. Jake knew well enough to tell Dani that Maya was nowhere near the crime scene and her wife sent their daughter home in the company of another officer, one that they both knew, just to be safe.

20 minutes later and the entire situation had gotten way out of hand. Santana slightly dreaded having to tell Dani about this, she was detective now. This kind of thing wasn't her territory anymore, but she couldn't help but answer when duty called. There were 3 gunman (not wearing masks), 10 hostages, and 3 officers including Santana in the liquor store. Pretty crowded. One of the officers had been shot in the shoulder, and the other knocked out pretty good. Santana was the last to go in, so she was cautious. So far they had done nothing to hurt her.

"Mama. Are you ok?" Santana heard from the back of the store. She was almost too afraid to turn her head, but she did.

"Oh my God." She whispered. Santana pleaded to the young girl with her eyes to leave the way she came or at least stay put. No such luck. Maya sprinted towards her mother, the robbers didn't like that so they grabbed the latina and slammed her against a wall. Maya was grabbed next. Santana wanted to cry. She didn't know how she would get out of this situation. These men were brave enough to shoot a cop, who knows what they would do to a child?

"Please…just let her go." Santana begged. "I don't know why she's here, she has nothing to do with this, she's just a child."

"Just a child, your child…that might give you just the push you need to get me what I want." One of the men spoke. He was relatively tall with blonde hair.

"Fine, what is it?" The latina spoke, she was willing to do anything. "But know if I can't talk to my people I can't get you anything."

Santana listened as the guy rattled off his list…it was stereotypical stuff. Money, a helicopter, and a few other things.

"Alright…I'm calling my boss." Santana raised her phone to her ear, her boss answered immediately.

"Captain. My daughters in here. They have her and they're making demands…I don't know how she got in! Alright…ok…ok hold on." Santana looked up at the men.

"We're willing to negotiate, but they have a few demands as well."

"What are they?" the blonde man spoke

"You let the hostages, including my daughter go."

The man thought it over before responding.

"I'll give you 5 hostages…the girl stays."

"No. Either my daughter leaves or I tell them to shoot everyone in this place taller than 5'5."

"That's stupid. That means you would die too."

"I don't care. My daughter comes first. What'll it be?"

"….Fine." The blonde groaned.

"Alright captain, he's letting 5 and my daughter go…alright I'll let him know." Santana put her phone back to her side before addressing the men. "My boss says that's reasonable but if he hears a gunshot he will storm the place. Just…keep it peaceful and we'll all get out of here alive."

"If you hold up your end your daughter will be unharmed" He pointed at 5 random people and ushered them out. My daughter started moving towards the door as well. "Oh no no no. Where do you think you're going? I can't actually let you go now, can I?" He snatched her back by the arm, rather aggressively. Santana saw red, she lunged forward to get to the person hurting her child. But before she could get too far she felt a set of hands holding her back and another man came in front of her and she felt a fist connect to her face. Her eye socket went numb momentarily but she could feel it swelling up. Maya started screaming and Santana looked up. She was…fighting.

"No! Let my mom go!" she cried out. Thrashing around trying to get out of the mans grip. This gave the latina an adrenalin rush, she managed to hit the man behind her with her elbow and kick the feet from under the one standing in front of her. A couple of more solid blows and both were knocked out. What she didn't notice was her daughter still fighting and what she didn't expect was to hear a gunshot.

Maya was on the floor crying, writhing in pain. Santana subconsciously picked a gun up from the ground and aimed it at the blonde mans head. At least 20 men in uniform raided suddenly, taking all of them into custody. She was frozen, not knowing what to do.

Maya's screaming brought her out of her trance. She dropped the weapon and ran to the girl, grabbing her hand and trying to talk her through the pain. Just a shot to the leg, the first wave of relief washed over the latina. She examined the wound a little more. The bullet hit the side of her thigh, went all the way through. No bone damage. Maya would be just fine.

"Maya?! Oh my…Maya are you ok?!" Dani's voice rung through the air.

They were in the ER: Maya calm and painless from whatever they'd given her. Santana frozen from the entire experience.

"I'm ok." The 12 year old said reassuringly.

"What the hell, Santana?! I KNEW this wasn't a good idea! You promised me she would be fine! And what? You decide it was a good idea to bring our 12 year old to a crime scene?!"

Santana just sat and listened. She knew she couldn't get a word in until her wife was done. There was no excuse for what happened, but the latina hoped Dani would at least try to understand and one day forgive her.

"Mommy stop it!" Maya yelled. "It wasn't mama's fault"

Dani snickered and turned to face her wife. "Oh yes it was. Tell me. What exactly was going through your head?"

"I…" Santana trailed off. Her mind was back to the moment she had picked up that gun. She almost killed a man in front of her daughter. Her hands started shaking, and for the first time she let a few tears escape her eyes. Soon enough those tears turned into a flood. "S-she was watching me." She stammered. "I was gonna do it…and she was watching me? But how? I don't understand. Maya…how did you get in the store?" Santana asked, still shaking and sobbing. Dani stood there confused but didn't say anything.

"I wanted to help. Jake had to tell your boss where he was going. That's when I snuck out of the car and went to the back. No one saw me. I went in and that's when I saw you. I just wanted to protect you like you always protect me."

If possible Santana's sobs became more violent. She leaned over her daughters bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetie, I love that you want to protect me. But I sent you home for a reason…so this wouldn't happen. The best way to protect me is for you to be safe and happy, ok?"

"Wait…so you didn't take her with you?" Dani interjected. Santana wanted to yell at her wife right then and there but decided to pull her into the lobby.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You think I would put our daughter in danger on purpose? I pulled up blocks away from the scene, put her in the car with jake, and told him to take her home! How was I supposed to know she would sneak out to come 'save me'. I'm genuinely hurt that you actually thought I would bring her anywhere near that mess!" Santana began shaking again. The whole scenario playing over in her head again.

"I'm sorry….I was just scared." The blonde said shakily, she had just noticed that Santana had bruises on her face. She stepped forward to wrap her arms around her wife and rub small circles on her back. This usually calmed her down. "shhhh. I'm sorry, baby. It isn't your fault." Dani cooed.

"I almost did it." The latina whispered

"Almost did what?"

"I almost killed him right in front of her. I knocked out the other two guys that were holding me back. When I looked up he had shot her in the leg. Maya was laying there screaming, and crying. I picked up the gun and pointed it at his head…If the team hadn't come in…I think I would have…right in front of her Dani…I"

"It's ok, Tana. You didn't do it. That's the most important thing." Dani continued stroking her wifes back. "Look. We have kids now, and there isn't anything we wouldn't do for them. Someone hurt our baby girl and you turned into mama bear. I think in the moment you wanted to…but I know you. The most you would do is wound him badly. You're no killer."

Santana held her wife until she could calm down. She didn't say anything, just let the words sink in. She was doing what she could to save her kid, she wasn't a killer. The fact that she didn't pull the trigger the second she aimed it was proof.

"Let's go see our daughter." The latina finally stated "She was a trooper today. I think we should let her know we aren't mad at her, and we aren't mad at each other."

"Ok" Dani wrapped her hands the back of Santana's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "When I heard that Maya had been shot I was scared for you too…They wouldn't tell me if you were ok or not. On the drive over here I thought since it wasn't you that called that you were…" The blonde sniffled.

"Oh no…I'm just fine. I'm here, a little bruised up, but still here. And Maya is fine too. Just a shot through her leg, no organ damage, just a flesh wound. She'll be her normal self in no time."

It was Santana's turn to put her hands around her wife.

"Emotional day for us isn't it?" The blonde asked. The couple began laughing. Both finally feeling a trace of relief and happiness.


	9. Small Bump - Dantana (G P Dani)

Prompt - G!p dantana: g!p dani. Santana tells dani thats shes pregnant but she don't want to keep it and dani pretends she ok wit it, cas it santanas body, but then later santana over hears her singing small bump by ed sheeran.

**Hey guys. This is my first ever g!p story. It was a little ****awkward for me to write this. Please let me know what you think**

**Special thanks to Crystal720 for helping me out with this. If you haven't read any of her stuff you should!**

* * *

6am. The obnoxious sound of an alarm rang through the small apartment attempting to wake the two sleeping beauties. Santana rolled over to face her girlfriend, who was as usual sleeping through the alarm.

"Daniiiii" the latina cooed.

"mmmm" the brown haired girl grumbled. "No."

"D, we have to get up if we want to go to breakfast before work."

Dani slowly opened her eyes and rolled towards her girlfriend. She grabbed the latina's breasts with both hands over her shirt and buried her face between the two mounds. "If I were to die tomorrow I'd wanna die suffocating under your boobs.

"What?!" Santana giggled

"You have the best boobs." The brunette began massaging with her hands while her face was still laying comfortably between the two fluffy pillows attached to her girlfriends chest

Santana didn't know why Dani was doing this, she knew teasing her chest turned her on. The butterflies in her stomach started acting up and a heat began rising between her legs. Santana grabbed a hold of Dani's sides and flipped them over so she was on top.

"Why would you do that? You know that gets me going." She said before leaning down and connecting their lips forcefully.

Dani moaned at the sudden movement and the kiss she had just received. She felt herself getting aroused very quickly. Santana moved to kiss her neck and began grinding her hips back and forth into Dani's.

"San. We can't, we need to get up." Dani panted out

"Oh really? I think your little friend in your pants says otherwise." She smirked. The latina could feel her girlfriend quickly getting hard. The only barrier between the two were the briefs Dani was wearing and the thong Santana had on. Dani couldn't deny she was turned on, but she was trying. Santana quickly rid herself of her underwear and did the same for Dani. She resumed her position atop her girlfriend rubbing her wetness along the length of the shorter girls hardness.

"Fuck." Dani breathed out. "I need you right now"

"Are you sure about that? I thought we had to get up." Santana teased, still rubbing against her girlfriends dick.

"Please.." she begged. Dani could restrain herself but when being teased this way she couldn't control her needs.

Santana smirked and lifted herself up so Dani could position herself correctly. After stalling for a few dreadful seconds the latina slid her warm walls around the length of her girlfriends hardness. Dani moaned at the pleasure and Santana's face scrunched slightly in pain, no matter how many times they'd had sex it always felt like Dani was stretching her out. Once adjusted, Santana slowly began thrusting her hips up and down. Her hands on Dani's shoulders to keep her balance.

"umph" Dani moaned out bucking her hips up to match every one of her girlfriends thrusts. "Faster" she breathed out. Santana did as she was told, the pit of her stomach began tightening letting her know it wouldn't be too long until she came undone. However, the latina had a weird feeling in the top half of her stomach and that feeling was travelling upward. She knew she'd felt this before but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Oh Shit" Santana mumbled. She put her hand over her mouth and sprinted towards the bathroom.

"San?" Dani called out. She was confused, that was until she heard the sounds of her girlfriend vomiting. The brunette hopped out of bed to see if the taller girl was alright. She was on her knees, face in the toilet. You could say everything she'd just eaten was coming out of her, but they hadn't eaten since 8 last night.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Dani asked softly. Pulling the raven locks on her girlfriends head into a bun to keep it from getting in the way.

"I think so." The latina wiped her mouth. "Thanks." She moved to the sink to rinse her mouth and splash some water on her face. Dani came up and hugged her from behind.

"Um, D….you might wanna deal with your morning wood. It's poking me in the ass."

"oh, sorry" the brunette giggled, slightly embarrassed. "why don't you go back to bed…I'll be there in a minute"

Dani returned from the bathroom and put her underwear back on before sliding into bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna puke again."

"Alright. I'm calling your boss to tell him you're sick, and I'm gonna call in sick too so I can take care of you."

"No you can't do that. We need the money. I'll be fine."

Dani thought it over. Santana was right, they needed the money. They lived a steady life and had everything they wanted but they busted their asses for it.

"Alright fine. I'm going to work, but you are staying here."

Before Santana could protest Dani was on the phone with her boss calling in sick for her. An hour later the brunette departed, but not before making sure her girlfriend had everything she needed.

Santana layed in bed. It was about 11 o'clock now and she felt perfectly fine: no nausea or anything.

"What was wrong with me?" she thought aloud. Realization set in. She was PMSing, the latina was always nauseous the week before her period and it wasn't uncommon for her to vomit. She pulled out her calendar to see when she should expect it.

"Sooo today is the 26th, last month I had it…" she furrowed her brows. According to the calendar she was 2 weeks late, but how could she forget? Her and Dani had picked up a lot of extra shifts the past couple of months. They were saving up for a nice vacation. With all of the working it stands to reason her period would slip her mind. Santana then began thinking about how late she was. She has never been more than 2 or 3 days off, ever. The wheels in her head began turning. She went to her closet to look at the body length mirror. Standing in just her underwear, the latina did a full turn and looked at her figure from all angles…her hips were definitely wider and her abs were still there but not as prominent. Sure she had been working but she always made time to workout. Her abs were her pride and joy.

"Am I?" she placed her hand over her stomach. It was then that she just knew. It was like she was suddenly aware of everything that's been going on inside and outside of her body. But there was no way to be sure. Santana threw some clothes on and went to the store to get a pregnancy test.

* * *

It was a long day. Dani worked a 10 hour shift. She was barely able to make it back to her apartment. The brunette slowly moved to the bed she shared with her girlfriend stripping out of her clothes on the way there.

"San?" She called out.

"Hey" she said standing in the doorway of the bathroom

"Hey. You still throwing up?"

"Um not really. I felt fine not too long after you left." Santana responded. Her head was down and her voice was low.

"What's wrong then? You seem…off"

"I have something to tell you." She moved to sit on the bed with Dani.

"You can tell me anything. What's going on?"

Santana grabbed the brunette's hands in her own. It was more so to comfort herself than anything else. Dani's touch always seemed to make her feel more stable and grounded.

"Alright. I don't exactly know how to tell you this so I'll just go for it….I uh. I'm…pregnant."

"You're…baby? Inside of you? Right now? Mine?"

Santana giggled a little at Dani's flustered state. "Yes, Dani. There is a baby inside of me, right now. And of course it's yours, silly."

"Wh…how?"

"Well when two people love each other very much-" Santana started

"I know how smart ass. I just, I didn't expect this."

"Me either. Don't worry, I'm not keeping it."

"Oh." Dani said shocked. She was actually really excited to have a baby. Yeah, they were young. But they were in love and starting a family is something they both wanted in the future. So what if the future showed up sooner than expected?

"I mean. We're only 23, we work all the time, we'd need to get a bigger apartment, we work so much. I don't know if we're ready to give up our life style. I mean who would actually be here to care for her?" Santana rambled.

"She?" Dani asked.

"I mean…I've always wanted a daughter. I don't know, it just kind of came out. You're ok with this right? Getting rid of it?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. You're not ready." Dani stood up and moved towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. Work killed me today."

When Dani emerged from her 40 minute shower she peeped from her bedroom door and saw Santana was focused on a movie in the living room. She put some clothes on and got into her side of the bed. She didn't move, just stayed unmoving, thinking about her baby. "my baby" she whispered allowed. Dani began crying, picturing what the baby would look like. If it was a girl she hoped she would have Santana's hair and eyes, she thought about the baby's little hands, how she would cry and depend on her mommy's to comfort her. Without thinking she began singing.

**You were just a small bump unborn in 4 months you're brought to life.**

Santana had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes. She heard Dani crying and wanted to see what was wrong. When she began singing, the latina froze. She automatically recognized the song.

**I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, but for now you're a scan of my unmade plans. A small bump, in 9 months you'll open your eyes**

She changed the lyrics a bit to relate to her own situation. Dani kept singing, meaning every word that was coming out of her mouth.

**You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin. With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.**

Santana smiled at the thought. Dani had an adorable butt chin. If they had a child, she wanted him or her to have it too. Their baby. A perfect mixture of the two women. The latina's mind began to wander. They would no doubt have gorgeous children together, and with a mother like Dani they would definitely have amazing personalities as well.

**And you can lie with me, with your tiny feet. When you're half asleep, I'll leave you be. Right in front of me for a couple weeks. So I can keep you safe.**

Dani began sobbing. The words of the song now inaudible but she wanted to finish it. She needed to get her emotions out.

**You were just a small bump unborn, for 4 months then torn from life.**

**Maybe you were needed up there but I'm still unaware as why.**

When Santana was sure Dani was finished, she moved to the bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Dani…" she started.

"I'm sorry." The smaller girl turned around. "I know I said I was ok with this, but I'm not. I want this baby…It's your body and you're entitled to do whatever you want. I respect that. But if you're going to take our baby away from me, I'm gonna need a little time. I can't be around you for a while."

"Dani I."

"Don't worry" she interrupted. "I'm not leaving you. I'd never leave you. I just…need time to adjust to this. You gave me a baby and took it away in the same day."

"Dani shut up!" Santana whisper shouted. "I want this baby too."

"Wait but you said you weren't ready."

"I said all that stuff because I assumed you wouldn't want it. I'm more than ready to be a mother. You're always talking about all these things you want to do with your life, and vacations. It just seems like the last thing on your mind was a child, and I can't do this by myself."

"Baby, you'd never be by yourself. I really want this. I know we can do it."

"So I guess we should start over then." The latina stated confidently

"What?"

Dani was guided to sit upright and Santana grabbed her hands like she did when Dani first got home.

"Dani, I have some very exciting news to tell you."

"Really? What is it?" Dani smirked

"We're having a baby"


End file.
